Gracie Films
This wiki were now discontinued. Go to the reuploaded page of CLG Unlimited Wiki: https://closing-logos-unlimited.fandom.com Logo descriptions by ''The Admiester and BenderRoblox Logo captures by Eric S, Wyraachur, and BenderRoblox. Editions by V of Doom, grf450, Wyraachur, MrThorax281, and BenderRoblox Background: Gracie Films is the film and television production company of James L. Brooks established in 1986. Their first production was The Tracey Ullman Show, an early hit for FOX. They soon produced Broadcast News, another hit. They began to produce hit after hit such as Big, The Simpsons, Say Anything, and The War of the Roses, making them one of the most successful independent studios of all-time. 1st Logo (April 5, 1987-January 25, 2009) Nicknames: "Shhh!", "The Dark Cinema", "Shush Lady", "Cinema of Doom", "That Strange Logo at the End of The Simpsons", "The Cinema", "The 'Shhh, din-din-din-din-din din din-din!' Logo", "Be prepared for a movie, everybody!", "The Scream and Organ (on The Simpsons’s Treehouse of Horror episodes)" Logo: We start off in a cinema, with lots of chattering going on. Then, after a few seconds, a female silhouette that is close to us makes a "shush" gesture. Then, the audience becomes silent, the lights dim, and the projector comes on and casts a blue light to the screen, and then these words in white appear: GRACIE FILMS Variants: *''The Simpsons'' has featured many alternate variations of the logo over the years, with different music, sound effects, and/or dialogue. One recurring variation is on Halloween episodes, where the silhouette has it's arms up while a is woman screaming is heard followed by a creepy pipe organ playing the theme. For a full comprehensive list of variations, see The Simpsons Archive's Alternate Credits Guide. *The only visual variation of this logo on a Simpsons episode was in the episode ”Last Tap Dance in Springfield“, where after the "Shhh!" we hear Little Miss Vicki (a character in the episode) say "Tappa, tappa, tappa" and then the logo's main animation slides up to take up the top half of the screen, while the bottom half has an animated black-and-white scene of a cat rubbing its eyes (with fake prop arms from offscreen) and smiling (this was in an old Miss Vicki movie Lisa was watching). *On the webisodes of The Critic, the logo is in the center of the screen, is brighter and blue, and is still. This variant uses the end theme of the show. A silent version also appears on The Simpsons Arcade Game when it downloadable on XBLA and PSN. FX/SFX: The hand raising, the lights dimming, and the company name fading in. Cheesy Factor: This logo doesn't even use CGI that approximately has low accuracy qualities, which became very popular around 1985. Music/Sounds: The sound of an audience muttering and murmuring is heard, followed by a shushing sound effect, and then a 9-note electric piano theme composed by Jeffrey Townsend. The tune is very similar to the refrain of "King of Wishful Thinking" by the artist, Go West, but since this logo predates that song, this is most likely a coincidence. Music/Sounds Variants: *On Halloween episodes of The Simpsons, a woman screaming very cowardly replaces "Shhhh!" and that same tune played on a creepy organ that basically matches Halloween very much. Numerous other alternate versions of the theme have been used over the years (see "Variants" above). *Some episodes might use a soundbite from the episode, or use a voiceover from a character in that episode that plays alongside the jingle. Others have sound effects and/or voiceovers completely replacing the jingle. *On some Simpsons episodes that feature songs during the closing credits, such as "Dancin' Homer" and "Monty Can't Buy Me Love", the closing song continues playing over the Gracie Films logo. This includes some syndication prints that shift the closing music so it starts after the last commercial break, causing the music to end over the logo. *A low pitch version was used at the end of a specific Simpsons episode. *There is a shorter version on some Simpsons episodes and/or some of the The Critic episodes without the murmuring (you hear the "Shhh!" right after the last note of two closing themes). *An even shorter version is found on the short-lived Phenom, which cuts off the first two notes along with the murmuring and "Shhh!". Availability: Can be seen commonly on all pre-''Take My Life, Please'' episodes of The Simpsons. It also be seen on The Simpsons Game on the Nintendo DS and XBOX 360 ports only. Lesser known shows that have this include What About Joan, Sibs, Phenom, The Tracy Ullman Show, and The Critic. The webisode variant can be found on The Critic webisodes on The Critic: The Complete Series box set. Scare Factor: Minimal to medium, due to the sudden darkness and the woman shushing. In addition, the logo is usually followed by an "In Association With" screen which may unnerve some viewers. High to nightmare for the Halloween version; mainly due to the scream and organ. The ”Last Tap Dance in Springfield“ variant is raised to medium if you are not expecting it. Some of the other alternate versions may also catch you off guard if you're not expecting to see them. 2nd Logo (September 16, 2003, July 26, 2007, February 15, 2009-2012) Nickname: "The Improved Shhh" Logo: Same as the previous, but it is much more clearer with better animation that looks like it was done in Adobe Flash. Variants: *The PS2/Gamecube/Xbox/PC game The Simpsons: Hit & Run uses this logo but with flickering. The Simpsons Game has the same variant without the flickering on all ports of the game except for the ones for the Nintendo DS and XBOX 360. *''The Simpsons Movie has this logo appear at the very end of it, but it looks like a slightly rushed attempt at recreating the logo, as the BG of the lit up screen room (apart from the "shushing woman") appears to be a photo still of the original logo, which fades into a flash-esque animation with a darker blue light and a smoother font. *''The Simpsons has featured many alternate variations of the logo over the years, with different music, sound effects, and/or dialogue. One recurring variation is on Halloween episodes, where a woman screaming is heard followed by a creepy pipe organ playing the theme. For a full comprehensive list of variations, see The Simpsons Archive's Alternate Credits Guide. *On the mobile game The Simpsons Arcade, the logo is brighter and blue, has a hideous black outline, and is up against an arcade monitor. FX/SFX: Same as before. Music/Sounds: Same as before. Availability: Common; first seen on The Simpsons Hit & Run ''video game, and on all episodes of ''The Simpsons starting with Take My Life, Please. The Halloween variant can be seen on all Treehouse of Horror episodes starting with XX. The other variants, however, you could find with the guide above. Scare Factor: Same as the previous logo; thanks to the improved animation, the logo now has a lower scare factor. However the Halloween variant may be elevated to medium to high due to the creepy sound effects. All the other variants are none to low for those who aren't expecting them. 3rd logo (July 2012-November 2016) Logo: TBA Category:Nightmare Logos Category:Logos